1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygiene devices and, more particularly, to wall mounted back scrubbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The difficulty in washing one's back is realized by the number of bath items devised for scrubbing and cleansing one's back. For instance, abrasive gloves help in exfoliating and washing the back, but they require one to stretch in order to reach their back. Loofahs, bristles or sponges disposed on long handles or strung to a rope are intended to help individuals reach areas on the back that cannot be easily reached by stretching. However, these long handled devices will not help inflexible individuals nor individuals unable to adequately use their arms to reach their backs. Many of the long handled devices are not ergonomic and are difficult to hold on to and the loofah and sponges used can become moldy and develop an unpleasant color and odor.
A device is desired that can be used in the bath without using one's hands. The device should be able to withstand wear and should be able to withstand the formation and growth of mold, by being able to circulate air throughout. The device should be abrasive enough to exfoliate yet not excessively abrasive on the skin. It would be further desirable to have a removably attachable accessory that can be disposed on the device to aid in applying lotions or medications to the back area without using one's hands.